


wait for me (i'm coming with you)

by emjaywatsons



Series: femslash february 2021 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Ficlet, Hadestown AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjaywatsons/pseuds/emjaywatsons
Summary: "And what would you do? To take her home?" The voice of the King of the Underworld comes and Beatriz turns, half a snarl on her lips at the person who dares keep Tora from her.Beatriz swallows hard, "Anything,"
Relationships: Beatriz da Costa/Tora Olafsdotter
Series: femslash february 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137758





	wait for me (i'm coming with you)

It's dark down here, too dark.

Tora comes from the north where it's cold and she always used to complain loudly when Beatriz would take her home. Beatriz remembers her with sun screen on her nose laughing but it's too dark down here, too dark and cold. Tora's always been warm and light.

She should have her face turned up to the sun, Beatriz thinks, not trapped down here.

Tora stares at her, brick in hand and she whispers

"Bea?"

She says her name and no wall and no force in the Underworld could ever stop Beatriz from sprinting across the meters that divide them and putting her hands on Tora's face.

"You're real?" Tora whispers like it's all a dream.

Beatriz hopes that too, that she'll just blink and wake up and they'll be in her childhood bedroom in Rio, they'll go out and Tora will pick flowers and she'll wear that huge floppy sunhat Bea's mother once bought her as a joke but somehow it makes Tora look more beautiful when she's pushing it out of her eyes.

"I came back," Beatriz whispers back, "I followed the road here and I'm going to take you home,"

"And what would you do? To take her home?" The voice of the King of the Underworld comes and Beatriz turns, half a snarl on her lips at the person who dares keep Tora from her. 

Beatriz swallows hard, "Anything,"

"Even if you'd lose her again?"

"I would never!"

The King of the Underworld gives her a long look and it's almost like pity in his eyes, like he's seen this story before - of a lover who would run the gauntlet of hell itself to drag the one they loved back. 

Beatriz tightens her grip on Tora's hand.

She won't let go, not again.

**Author's Note:**

> they really said orpheus/eurydice parallels but gals being pals <3 paypal me for emotion damages dc!!


End file.
